


Day 7: Haunted

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [7]
Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Atlantean, Eagle Vision (Assassin's Creed), Ghosts, Other, Sub-Mariner - Freeform, Tumblr Hauntober 2020, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: Lunetta the Sub-Mariner goes into an old Hydra stronghold from WWII to get the communications to her siblings open again.  But inside, are the spirits of the war and its unrestful residents and more echos of the war.
Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950847





	Day 7: Haunted

Her siblings were lost in an unknown fog, their communications were acting weird. “Cap, come in.” static. “Saber are you there?” more static. Lunetta the Sub-Mariner had fought off some hydra agents but lost her elder brother and sister in a fog that appeared mysteriously out of nowhere. “Those Hydra agents must be jamming our comms.” She shouted into the fog telling her siblings where she’d be off to. At least she hoped they could hear her.

She flew inside the castle. Much of the nazi stronghold had deteriorated and was maintained. The very symbol of hate offended her. She grabbed it and ripped it to shreds. “Foul and detestable. Father was right to despise such monsters.” she continued through the castle with stealth and speed.

Soldiers found her and they yelled in German but ran off. Lunetta chased them but once she rounded the corner they vanished. She heard more behind her and they opened fire at her. She hid in a stairwell and did not come out till they ceased then she flew out to fight them as they reloaded. But as she neared them they vanished right before her eyes. “What in the seven seas?”

Lunetta hasn’t come to terms with the paranormal phenomenon, but she knows that they exist. But she was not alive in World War II, so how can she see these men alive. “Are these men ghosts?” she said hoping someone would answer her but alas she was once again alone. “James and Aaliyah. I have to find what’s disturbing our comms.” she flew to an open room wide and circular. Drapes have covered machines and she looked for something out of the ordinary. She found it and reached for it.

Till she was pulled away from it. A hand grabbed her hair and pulled her into the center of the room. “Red Skull, Warrior Woman, and the traitor Meranno. I am not afraid of you.” “After the half-breed.” But as Lunetta threw a punch to her father’s nemesis, her fist went through U-Man’s face like a rock flying through a mist. “What?” Then she felt Warrior Woman’s whip around her neck. Lunetta used her inherited eagle vision and saw nothing. That’s when she realized these were ghosts. Real ghosts of the Nazis her father battled and they were killing her.

Then Meranno was pushed by her father and Warrior Woman was forced to let go of her thanks to her uncle Jim. Lunetta coughed and tried to get some breath back as she watched Captain Rogers punch Red Skull right in the face. Her father was young, his black hair slicked, and wearing his royal green scales. “Father?” The ghostly young version of her father acknowledged her. But if this is an echo of the past why does he register his daughter yet to be born till many decades later.

A hand reached for the princess’ shoulder. She screamed and turned to face this person. “Lunetta, little moon calm down.” It was her father, older, stronger features, and in full regalia. She quickly attached herself to her father who embraced his frightened child. “Father. James and Aaliyah are missing.” “We know. That’s why we are here now my child. What did you see that scared you so?” She looked at the room and the specters vanished. She responded, “Ghosts of the past.”


End file.
